Who kiss you under the mistletoe?
by AJ Phantomhive
Summary: Un hermoso vestido blanco sobre la cama, unos tacones negros en la peluda alfombra y unos accesorios que hacen juego con los anteriores. Le sonríe al espejo aquella bella joven de ojos jade mientras secaba su cabellera rosa . -Hoy será la noche. -se dio ánimos la joven a ella misma mientras terminaba de arreglarse en el espejo - nada puede salir mal.


Who kiss you under the mistletoe?

-Año nuevo del 1999.

La nieve cae como si de ello dependiera todo el universo, la brisa de media noche le acompaña en su última danza, las estrellas brillan como hace años en la cuidad no se podían contemplar. Como no podía faltar en la costumbre; la gente celebra en familia, amigos u allegados la llegada del nuevo año junto a la chimenea.

Un hermoso vestido blanco sobre la cama, unos tacones negros en la peluda alfombra y unos accesorios que hacen juego con los anteriores. Le sonríe al espejo aquella bella joven de ojos jade mientras secaba su cabellera rosa .  
-Hoy será la noche. -se dio ánimos la joven a ella misma mientras terminaba de arreglarse en el espejo - nada puede salir mal.

Las personas solo esperan algunas cosas de esa noche: pasarla bien y estar en familia, otros solo se ponen metas de nuevo año que no cumplen, lo típico. Esta noche me propuse a mi misma decirle mis sentimientos al chico que me gusta, nada puede salir mal, sientó que el también siente algo por mi me trata de una manera que ningún otro chico me trata es muy dulce y encantador, rayos llego tarde a la fiesta

Al salir tuve que abrigarme muy bien, solo espero llegar a tiempo. Luego de un extenuante viaje de 20 minutos a casa de mis padres para la fiesta de año nuevo, la cual mi madre quiere festejar por todo lo alto con los más allegados de la familia lo vi a él, allí estaba el con una sonrisa tan encantadora que derrite todo mi mundo, al menos llegue a tiempo falta poco para hacer la cuenta, siento que no encajo aquí pero que importa es año nuevo y estoy aquí para decirle mis sentimientos. A mamá le encantan dar estas fiestas no entiendo el por qué, pero bueno ella siempre será mama. Oh dios ahí viene

-Hola Sakura ¿Como estas? -tranquila sakura no te pongas nerviosa

-Hola Sasuke, estoy muy bien gracias y dime ¿como están las cosas?

-Están bien, todo va normal y tú ¿cómo está tu vida?

-Están muy bien... sabes hay algo que quiero decirte- muy bien ya diste el primer paso no te acobardes ahora

-Si está bien dime - me dijo mientras me sonreía

-Vamos al jardín aqui ahí mucho ruido

No puedo creer que estoy a segundos de decirle mis sentimientos estoy tan nerviosa que las manos me sudan y las piernas me flaquean, salimos del salón con dirección al jardín secreto vi discretamente como mi mejor amiga me daba ánimos ¿en qué momento llego? bueno eso no importa, al fin llegamos ok levanta la cabeza y muéstrate fuerte

-Y dime que querías decirme?

-Veras Sasuke lo que pasa es que... umh...esto... umh...

-Hey, Sakura relájate estas muy nerviosa- me dijo mientras ponía una mano en mi hombro, eso solo me puso más nerviosa

-Lo que te quería decir es que yo...

-Sakura, Sasuke entren ya comenzaremos con la cuenta - muy oportuna mama muy oportuna

-Vamos Sakura no hagamos esperar a tu mama- Como es que el no pierde su sonrisa?

Me tomo de la mano y nos dirigimos al salón principal donde estaban las demás personas ya con sus copas de vino en las manos y no sentí el momento en que Sasuke soltó mi mano y salió de mi campo de visión, rayos donde estará

5, 4, 3, 2,1 Feliz año nuevo!- y las luces se apagaron, todo estaba oscuro y no lo negare estaba asustada, luego de como algunos 10 segundos regreso la electricidad y lo que mis ojos vieron rompieron mi corazón

Allí estaba el, Sasuke bajo el muérdago besando a una chica como si el mundo dependiera de ello, no puedo creerlo no puede ser posible, el no tiene novia eso lo sé bien mi pregunta es ¿ por qué besa a esa chica ?, no aguante mas mis lagrimas estaban peleando por salir y no dejaría a nadie verme llorar, salí lo mas rápido de la casa para tomar un taxi, ha esta no será una historia la cual voy a contar a mis nietos- si es que llego a tenerlos - se imaginan una historia de cómo su abuela termino con el corazón roto en año nuevo, que triste

Luego de 20 minutos para llegar a la casa en un mar de lagrimas me baje del taxi y me dirigí a dentro una vez dentro subí directo a mi habitación, todo me salió mal y si recapitulamos lo de esta noche las cosas serian así: Una cena extraña, un corazón roto y un taxista que quería matarme por llorar desconsolada en su taxi, fue la mejor noche de mi vida. No pude soportarlo más y me fui a dormir aun llorando.

En la mañana me desperté con unos golpes en la puerta, rayos quien quiera que sea esta muy desesperado/a, me levante de la cama y al mirarme en el espejo me asuste con lo que vi, al mirar mi reflejo me vi a mi con el maquillaje corrido, ojeras enormes e ojos hinchados, un reflejo hermoso de mi misma pero eso no me importo y baje a abrir la puerta

Al momento de abrir la puerta grande fue mi sorpresa al verlo a él parado en mi puerta el mismo y único Sasuke, rayos tuve que haberme arreglado un poco antes de bajar, aunque parece no importarle el hecho de que me encuentre en este deplorable estado. Cuando Sasuke entro en la casa estaba muy nerviosa y se le notaba que el quería preguntarme algo y yo solo espero que no sea nada que tenga que ver con lo que sucedió anoche

-Veo que estabas dormida lamento si te desperté - me dijo con una de sus sonrisas quita respiración - vine para preguntarte algo, crees que se pueda?

-Este... si no le veo problema, ¿qué me quieres decir?

-Quiero saber el porqué te fuiste de esa manera de la fiesta, solo explícamelo - rayos lo que temía que el preguntara, bueno Sakura dile lo que sientes

-La razón por la que me fui de esa manera de la fiesta es porque...- vamos Sakura ya dilo - te amo - le dije las últimas palabras cerrando los ojos y bajando mi cabeza, rayos no puedo creer que lo dije, al abrir los ojos mire su rostro y el tenia los ojos bien abiertos y muy sorprendido

- ¿Que dijiste?

-Dije que te amo, ya lo dije te amo, y lo hago desde el primer momento en que te vi, yo se que tú sientes lo mismo, lo presiento, ahora solo quiero saber es ¿quién te besaba bajo el muérdago?

-Sakura creo que estas confundiendo las cosas ente nosotros, yo te quiero, pero no de esa manera - sus palabras duelen yo estaba segura de que él me amaba

-¿En qué momento dejaste de amarme? - le pregunte mirándolo a los ojos, esto no podía ser verdad

- ¿Amarte? estás loca o estos son uno de tus juegos, Sakura yo nunca te ame, solo te quiero pero no de la manera en la que tu quieres, y la chica que YO bese se llama Ino y estoy enamorado de ella desde hace muchos años y pensé que besarla bajo el muérdago era una buena idea - sus palabras se clavan como cuchillos en mi corazón y cada palabra que dice me hace mucho más daño del que ya tengo

No me aguante mas, me acerque y lo bese, con ese beso quise transmitirle todos mis sentimientos por él y como era de esperarse el no me correspondió, cuando me aleje de él lo vi molesto y muy enojado, creo que he arruinado las cosas

-Estás loca cierto, no quiero que te vuelvas a acercar a mí y espero que olvides lo que ocurrió aquí

- ¿Por qué? -pregunte temerosa y con lagrimas en los ojos

-Maldición Sakura somos hermanastros

Oh si olvide mencionarlo Sasuke y yo somos hermanastros

-¿Que tiene de malo que seamos hermanastros?

-Sakura no entiendes ¿verdad?, aunque no compartamos ningún vinculo de sangre yo te veo como mi hermana menor, espero que se te olvide esto que paso aquí que las cosas sean como las eran antes, adiós Sakura cuídate

Cuando Sasuke salió de mi casa me sentí como una tonta, solo a mí se me ocurre enamorarme de mi hermanastro, solo espero que nuestros padres no se enteren, aun a regañadientes por parte de Sasuke no importa lo que digan estoy enamorada de él, si, enamorada de mi hermanastro, mierda.

FIN.


End file.
